Kidnapped
by EveraWillow
Summary: L gets kidnapped. Nothing much to say besides that. Read it cause you know you wanna. Mature is more for later on then for chap. 1 of course the many gods of literature disapprove of this work, oh well...
1. Chapter 1

well, I guess just read it, and tell me if it sucks balls.

* * *

oh yeah... from where this begins, L and Light already love each other and everyone else knows about them. Maybe when this is over (if i don't get a whole bunch of 'your story sucks balls!' comments) I'll write a prequel. but if it does suck, don't not tell me cause you wanna see how they get together and all that.

* * *

Light sighed, _this is so boring!_. L looked over at him, "what's the matter Light?" he asked curiosity saturating his tone. Light turned to face L, _I;m really bored that's what the matter is!_ But he didn't say that, he chose the less offensive response and said:"it's nothing really, I just haven't been outside in a few days now-"

"Actually, its closer to a week," L said, ashamed of himself. He had just been so busy with the investigation, even though it was truthfully going nowhere, he hadn't thought about doing anything that involved leaving the building. _This explains why Light has seemed so down lately, he must miss the fresh air…_

"Do you think, maybe we could go to the park or something?" Light asked, clearly hopeful. L paused, if he said yes, he'd have to wait to get back to work, but if he said no, Light might become un-necessarily mad at him. He hated for his love to be upset, and knew it may mean certain activities would not be taking place this evening if he said no. "Alright, but we can only stay for two hours, and then we have to work twice as hard when we get back."

"Alright." Light probably would have agreed to clean the whole building if it meant he could go outside, lately he had just felt so deprived. He knew later he would regret having to work L's definition of 'twice as hard', but thought he could handle it, if only he could escape this accursed building. He was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"I've just got to get my shoes." L said, rising from his chair and slouching up the stairs. Light was impatient, he twiddled his thumbs, why the hell was he taking so long?! When L returned Light was practically jumping. "Let's go!" he shouted. "Calm down Light we'll be out soon." _Clearly I need to take him out more often; he obviously likes to be seen. _And why wouldn't he? L glanced at Light, his body was more perfect than any god's and his face had to have been carved by angels, L loved how silly and beautiful Light looked when he laughed, and how serious he looked when he was mad. But the cutest of Light's faces had to be when he was particularly lusty. Light's bedroom eyes were to die for, or melt if he happened to be kissing you as well. "Come _on_ Ryuzaki!" Light said, nearly shaking in anticipation, shocking L out of his reverie.

With that, they walked into the elevator, and Watari, who was driving them, pressed the button to take them to the garage. When the doors opened, L was the last to get out. He was a bit reluctant to go outside, and for a whole two hours! The last time he had done something outside besides travel from point A to point B was when he and Light had played tennis and fallen in love. Technically, only L had fallen in love then, but that was when he decided the #1 person on the Kira suspects list was also #1 in his heart. Love at first sight.

After a brief and one sided argument the handcuffs came off, and were slipped into the glove box, if they were kept on too much unwanted attention would be focused on the incognito detective. They were there now; surprisingly the park was only about a minute away. Light bounded out of the car, L however, took a bit longer. He had a bad feeling about all this excitement. L headed straight for the bench by the man made lake, and Light jogged around it. "Aren't you going to enjoy the park?" "No," L said "I prefer to stay here, but please feel free to have your fun." "Ok… but I am gonna get you an ice cream cone." Light said, spotting a vendor with a small cart and an ice cream scoop in his hand. L smiled; leave it to Light to find the one thing at this…place that could make him happy.

L watched Light walk over to the vendor and request two double scoop chocolate ice cream cones. Then-darkness, he was stunned for a second, why were all the lights off, then he felt hands, pulling his own behind his back, attempting to bind them together with a particularly sticky piece of duct tape. All of a sudden he felt the urge to get this stranger's hands off of him; he began punching, hitting, kicking, and scratching, but the person, or persons now that he thought of it-who's to say there wasn't more than one assailant?- and now his hands were bound successfully behind his back, it occurred to him that someone must surely be witnessing this, since they were in a park after all, and above all Light, his love, must be realizing what was happening, and must be getting help this very instant, doubting he could take the assailant(s?) on his own.

So, to make sure no one thought this was just a joke, he started kicking, jerking, pushing; and then, he was on the ground and the small burlap sack that had been shoved on his head was falling off, so he could see Light also being attacked by a man wearing black pants and a black shirt, and a horrifyingly grotesque Halloween mask. He deduced that these people must know that he was L, and could possibly be attacking him to prevent him from catching Kira, knowing that they may be faithful followers. Or perhaps this was a revenge attack, a friend of a former suspect exacting revenge on the man who had jailed their comrade.

He felt a slight pinch, and then he was extraordinarily sleepy. Usually he only felt the need to rest once every week or so, but all of a sudden, he was so tired, and he just wanted to take a very long nap. He realized they must have injected him with some sort of knock out drug, and wished he hadn't told Watari he'd call when he- or more accurately, Light- wanted to go home, because he was sure that two hours wouldn't be enough to sate the teens hunger for freedom-by the time they all realized that something was amiss, the tracks may have gone cold, witnesses would disperse, DNA would be difficult to separate from that of innocent bystanders, and even more so since the kidnappers were wearing gloves…

Light woke up calling out "Ryuzaki!" Somehow two masked figures had managed to sneak up on his precious panda, and pull a sack over his head before he had enough time to even sense their presence. Granted, L had put up quite a fight, but they had a head start and quickly disabled him. In that short time a third figure had tackled him to the ground, pushed a sharp needle into his vein with the accuracy of a doctor, and told Light not to worry, he wouldn't get a headache, his new formula was better. Lost on what to do, he fingered his punctured arm. The man was right; his head didn't really hurt….

_Wait a minute!_ He thought, standing up, he should call headquarters, not marvel at the drug used to knock him out so that his beloved could be snatched away without contest. He dialed up Watari on his cell phone, hurriedly telling him the terrible news.

The next day, Light woke without much conviction. They had found no evidence whatsoever, and no one had come forward with information. He dejectedly got dressed, not looking forward to a day without L. Last night had been horrible. Light had barely gotten any sleep, and when he finally succumbed to unconsciousness, his dreams had been plagued by images of L, lying broken and lifeless in a ditch somewhere, or worse beaten to a bloody pulp and then left alone, cold and hungry in some godforsaken place. Then there were the unbearable thoughts that, heaven forbid, those monsters _raped_ his darling. Light promised himself that if L was harmed, physically or emotionally, those who had inflicted the pain would wish they had never been born. He stumbled groggily down the stairs, and plopped down into the first unoccupied chair. As soon as the others noticed his presence, Matsuda came over nervous but excited.

"Light," he said, not knowing how to say what he was about to. "Yes Matsuda?" Light said despondently.

"Well, um…you see-"

"Just spit it out already!" Light said a bit too loud for someone so close.

"We, we were contacted by a man, claiming to have L. I know you specifically remember three assailants, but there is proof of his claim that is hard to ignore." "What could be so solid that we would believe this man without hesitation?" Light said, not caring if his sentence seemed too hypothetical. "Well… he, um, sent us some…pictures, along with his email."

"Let me see it!" Light snapped, reaching for the folder in Matsuda's hands. Matsuda kept it just out of his reach though, "I will, but I just want to warn you, it's not exactly pretty." The words sent a chill down Lights spine. He imagined L's face bruised and bleeding, or a bone poking through his bloody skin. Still, he reached for the folder. Matsuda handed it over, muttering "I warned you," as he turned and sat back down at his desk.

Light looked at the photo. He was relieved, L didn't seem to be harmed, but he was clearly unconscious in the first photo, his head was angled down, and his wrists and ankles were tied to a sturdy looking chair. In the second photo, an anonymous, spidery hand had a fistful of hair, L's hair, in his hand, pulling it to show L's eyes, which didn't look like they had been open long enough to focus. In the final photo, L's face was blatantly fearful. It looked like he had just been told something so very horrifying, he couldn't help the look that spread on his face. Next, Light took a look at the email the kidnapper had used to send them the pictures. The text wasn't anything to go on; it simply read 'look at the attachment' and below that were the pictures he still clutched. in his hand. When Light clicked on the attachment however he gasped. Here was yet another photo; this one however, caused Light much more unease.

In the photo it showed L, his face once again being pulled up to give the camera a view of it. That wasn't what shocked him. There was another person in this photograph. He looked just like L, save for the eyes, his hand was the one who was pulling L's hair. His smile was malicious and frightening. The whole photo confused Light. Next to the tied up L was…another?

* * *

dun dun dun! Can you guess who it is that kidnapped L? I made it obvious enough, I think… anyways, rate it and all that jazz, I want to make this story worthy enough to be read and spread! So tell me what u think. This is the first of my storied I've put up, like, anywhere, so if something about my writing style is off, help me out. I guess that's all for now folks!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, I think the first chapter set the standards too high. I really think this one isn't as good. Read it anyway, next chap. should be Light.

* * *

_It was snowing. A disembodied hand held his own. A strange sense of deja-vu invaded his mind, everything seemed so familiar. Then he saw Light, who he was certain hadn't been there the first time around. He was calling his name, about a block away. He sounded hopeless, without direction and in no hurry to find one. He wandered aimlessly to the other side of the street, then back over again. L tried to call to him, but suddenly his mouth was full, and his words were muffled, and then Light was gone, his image shimmering into nothing…_

He woke up with a strangled cry. For a second he didn't know where he was. The strange room, sparsely furnished and currently lit with just a single bulb in a far corner of the room, appeared to be empty. The tiny halo of light surrounding the fixture illuminated a small patch of the room. The walls, ceiling and floor all appeared to be made out of fresh albeit plain cement. _If it weren't incredibly vain of me, I'd think this place was built especially to hold me._

Frightening, almost demonic laughter filled the room. L looked around, trying to ascertain the location of whomever was laughing. The laughter stopped, and suddenly two large fluorescent lights, like the ones back at headquarters, flickered to life. As soon as his eyes got used to the brightness, L looked at whoever had turned on the lights. His eyes widened in shocked recognition. _That's impossible. B… why are you here? Revenge? Surely you must know the entire affair in Los Angeles was your fault._

"Miss me, L," Beyond Birthday asked, chuckling when L started to answer, but, remembering the gag, only managed an "mmmf" in reply. B took a small knife out of one of the many pockets of his cargo pants, holding it casually in a manner startlingly like L's. "Why don't we play a _game_ so we can get reacquainted?" Lurching towards him, B was at his side in a moment. L turned his head a little to look at him out of the corner of his eye. "Do you have something to say?" L nodded curtly, and B pulled the tape off in one quick fluid motion, enjoying the tiny gasp of pain L emitted. Smirking he pulled the rag out of his mouth, and L swallowed, trying to get the taste of the moldy piece of fabric out of his mouth.

When he was satisfied with the way his mouth tasted L collected his thoughts, trying to find the right question. It had to be one that left room for discussion, if only so that L could glean some information from him that pertained to his whereabouts. _If I ask to many at once, he may answer them all, or none of them. But if I ask him only one, it may not be the right one. Oh well, I'll just ask the obvious._ "Where am I, and why am I here, with you?" "Isn't it obvious L? You're my _prisoner_!" L disliked his choice of words, captive was less desecrating than prisoner; it implied a certain amount of dominance the L did not want to give to him from the get go.

"I am tied to a chair; I know that, what I meant was: is there a purpose to all of this, or is it just for revenge?"

"So smart L, just like I remember. You managed to get around submitting to me verbally by refusing to apply the word prisoner to yourself. To answer your question- unnecessarily I might add- yes there is a greater purpose to your being here than my revenge, even if it does play a large part in my motives. I can't surpass you L, I accept it. But I do think I could replace you. Just look at us, practically mirror images," he paused to stroke L's cheek. "And even if no one at that damned orphanage would acknowledge it, I _am_ as smart as you. So as long as I can act, I can be L."

"What would you do with me then?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could keep you here, locked up until I've had my fun, but don't worry, we haven't even started the game yet, so I won't be leaving anytime soon. You'll have all the time you need to get to know me again. We'll be working very closely on my latest project."

_He is infuriating! He keeps hinting at something, does he want me to ask; is that playing right into his hands? But if I don't I may be in for an unpleasant shock. What if he- no, he wouldn't do that, couldn't. Could he? Am I still his role model, does he look up to me in the same way as before; I don't know yet, but I need to find out soon, so I can make my move…as soon as I have a move to make. Guess I'll have to ask even thought I hate giving him that satisfaction._

"What _is_ your latest project, Beyond?" L finally asked. For a short while, he had stared off into the distance, not really aware of his surroundings, not really aware of B, who was busy pricking his finger with the razor sharp knife from earlier, just thinking.

B looked up at him, smiling like crazy, knowing what he was about to say should probably alarm his former hero.

"You."

And with that, B walked swiftly back to the large metal door a few feet from the lone light on the wall. Next to the metal door were three switches, he flicked the first two, and the fluorescent lights went out. He turned to leave, and as he was walking away L though he heard him mumble to himself in a singsong voice: "see ya, see ya, I am gonna be ya."

_Creepy_

The next morning-was it morning? - He had no way of knowing, but he was able to guess at the time by counting the _pings_ that echoed throughout the room when a droplet of water fell to the ground. So far he was on 53,749 and counting, if the drops _pinged_ once every second then he had been there for the better part of 14 hours. Then the brightness was back, and he struggled to adjust his eyes to the sudden whiteness that invaded the room. B was back, and this time he was holding a key. Without even a greeting directed towards his captive he walked over to the opposite wall, the one behind L.

L heard a click; presumably Beyond was using the key to unlock something. Trying to see, he turned his head until it hurt. He wished he hadn't bothered. There was a cabinet, very large, and filled to the brim with, well, torture devices. There were quite a lot of tools used to cut various things: knives, saws, razors, box cutters, an ice pick, scissors, and a machete, all lined up in a very OCD way. There were also ropes, an assortment of tapes, chains, shackles, handcuffs, a ball gag, rags, and anonymous bottles with indistinct labels, whips, a pear (and not the edible kind), and several unpleasant things that L could not name. A Disney song popped into L's head: _I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty. Whosits and whatsits galore._ L shook his head, that was nonsense, and looked back at the psychopath.

B was rummaging through the cabinet, looking for something. Grunting, he gave up and turned around to face the ogling detective. "Ta Da! As you can see, I am ready to start my newest project. Tell me, do you think lemon juice or lime juice hurts more on open cuts?" Grinning evilly, B picked up the box cutter. "This is my favorite cutting implement, it's easy to use, and when sharp enough can inflict a great deal of pain." L's eyes widened a fraction. "Do you plan on using all of that on me?" he asked, a bit of hysteria entering his voice, he was _not_ gonna let himself be tortured by this psycho!

"Well, maybe not all of them. But certainly my favorites. Who knows, I may not even try and take your place, depends how much fun it is to cut you up. You haven't answered yet, lemon or lime?"

"What does it matter?" L wasn't scared per se, but the thought of being tied to a chair, unable to do a thing while someone else, particularly _that_ someone else, sliced into him like a piece of cake, and the poured an acidic juice onto the cuts!

"I guess you don't care. I'll just use lemon juice then. That's how the phrase goes after all." With that he strode towards the perturbed detective, a decidedly evil glint in his eye. "But first, I want to _taste_ you." Licking his lips, he raised the box cutter to L's face, leaning towards him-nearly sitting in his lap- and cut his left cheek, starting at the top of his cheekbone and stopping at his jaw. L winced, cursing himself for not hiding his pain. A thin line of blood appeared, pooling in the shallow wound. As it began to flow over, streaking down L's face, B stuck his finger in the cut, stretching the skin around it to completely cover the tip. He pulled it back out and examined it, and, deciding he liked what he saw, stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmmmmm, how tasty you are L!" he exclaimed, his voice breathy. He glanced at his watch, which apart from the cargo pants was the only difference in the pair's outfits, he was even barefoot. "Alas, I have business to attend to; I'll see you later, delicious." Beyond turned and swiftly made his way to the door, flicking the lights off and exiting the room.

_I have to get out of here._

_

* * *

_BTW: i have no idea why he is wearing cargo pants, i just wanted him to not be copying L exactly, like he's moved on, and doesn't want to _be_ him, but surpass him...

tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Sorry if it seemed longer before i added #3 to the mess. I'm still not really happy with it, it seems so rushed. But since un-rushing takes long, you get this crap instead.

BTW, in your reviews tell me who you want Light to favor. And please do the Watari poll on my profile, so i can pitch one of my newer concepts to you

* * *

Light stared at the computer screen. To say that he was overwhelmed would be an understatement. He was being thrown into detective work, and he was worried his inexperience would cost him his love. The pressure was enormous. He was working a case more important than the Kira investigation. If he didn't find L, the entire world would suffer, and many of the criminals that L would've caught would go free. _I'm not ready for this, I need help._

A gothic W leaped onto his computer screen. Watari's slightly apprehensive voice filled the room. "Light, would you come down to meeting room A, there's something I need to share with you and the rest of the team, it's about the kidnapper."

"Of course Watari, I'll be right there."

Wondering what could make Watari so nervous, Light picked up a notepad and a pen, planning to take notes. He hoped what Watari had to say would be helpful, but doubted the statement's importance. He walked down the hall, pausing to read the signs on the doors, he wasn't familiar with this part of the building, it hadn't been used much before. When he saw the plaque that read: Meeting Room A, he raised a hesitant hand and opened the door.

The room was plain, it obviously wasn't meant to be used for much more than an occasional briefing. There was a large rectangular table in the middle with comfortable looking chairs lined up along the two longer sides of it. Watari, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Chief Yagami were already there, looking excited and sitting in a bunch at the far side of the table. Light sat down, nodding for Watari to proceed.

"All of you know why we're here so I won't waste time on redundancies; let's not beat around the bush." Watari paused to pick up a paper from the table. "Just this morning I caught a glimpse of the kidnapper, the one in the photo. I'm afraid I know exactly who this man is; in fact, he stayed at my orphanage." Matsuda gasped. Aizawa and the chief looked at him pointedly, and he blushed, staring faithfully at the table. "It's no surprise he's taken L. He may have been spying on him for months. His name is Beyond Birthday. When he was younger he looked up to Ryuzaki. But after repeated rejection, he started to resent him, and gave everything he had in order to surpass him. I think I should explain to you what Wammy's House is. Originally, when L was there, it was an orphanage for gifted children. Now it is where all the potential successors of L are. He has yet to choose one, however two forerunners have been made obvious."

Light was intrigued. _So this man has abducted L to make certain he is able to surpass him, perhaps even to kill him. We can't rule out the possibility he merely wants to trade places with L, it'd be extremely easy since they are practically identical twins. We must be careful if L is returned to us without a fight, it may be a trap. And who are those Wammy people? This is more complex than I originally thought._

"Perhaps," Light said, "we should call these two candidates up, they may be very helpful, I certainly can't do it by myself."

"Excellent idea, I have already made the preparations, they should be arriving shortly. Here are their pictures, and some general information that may help you get acclimated to them in a timely manner." Watari indicated a stack of papers, handing them silently to the members of the task force. He continues his briefing as Light looked over the four page long report-of sorts. "The elder of the pair's name is Mello, he's temperamental to put it nicely, and has an obsession with chocolate, a bit of an inferiority issue... I hope none of you are averse to children's toys because the other, Near, is quite fond of them. I'm sure you'll find him not to dissimilar to L. You can read the rest for yourselves; I need to be heading to the airport if I'm going to arrive before they do. Does anyone wish to accompany me?"

Light glanced at the photos; there was a strawberry blond and an albino. Not very promising. But he was excited about the other news Watari had given them. It seemed the case wasn't as hopeless as he had once thought. "I'll go with you, there's not much else to do." Light volunteered, rising from his seat and striding towards the door. Watari nodded and bustled out the door "I'll be back in a moment, please stay here," he called out over his shoulder; heading towards his personal rooms.

Watari returned; jacket and car keys in hand. "Let's not waste time here, we'll be late." Light nodded distractedly.

In the car Watari said nothing, and Light didn't attempt to start a conversation. A comfortable silence ensued. Watari navigated the airport without the slightest hesitation, even though it was more of a maze then anything else. He had obviously picked people-possibly L- up from the same area before.

In a few minutes Watari said: "they're here, let's go." Stepping out of the car, Light scanned the crowds for the albino- figuring he would be easier to spot. Once again without hesitation Watari moved as swiftly as was polite through the heavy crowd. Light shrugged and followed him. _He knows where he's going._

Light kept his eyes trained on the older man, making sure not to get lost. He saw him wave over the boys they were picking up. The older, taller one was holding the younger's hand with disdain. The albino looked bored, with a mixture of other feelings that weren't nearly as predominant as the boredom. The other boy however, seemed excited, ready to prove himself. Stepping forward so that he was right beside Watari, Light smiled at the pair. _First impressions make the difference between an enemy and a lifelong friend._ Watari introduced him to them and them to him. "Mello, Near, this is Light Yagami, he'll be the one you're to be working with the most. Light this is Mello," Watari pointed to the strawberry blond-wearing all black with a feathery jacket-nibbling on a piece of chocolate-teal eyed- teenager, "and this is Near." Once again he indicated, this time pointing to the not really an albino, just pale with white hair-wearing oversized pajamas-looking disinterestedly up at him-slightly creepy dark like L's eyes- youngster.

Always the polite, likeable cutie Light ignored the judgments his mind made, these were L's potential successors, their outward appearance meant nothing if they were competent enough to find the missing piece of him. Extending a beautifully manicured hand-impeccably clean as usual- towards the one named Mello, he smiled and said: "pleased to meet you, I hope you can help-"

"Of course I can help! Gosh, I just met you and already you're implying that I'm not capable. Watari I'm sick of this-"

"Hahahahahaha! Light, don't look so shocked, Mello's always been the, ah-hem, drama queen of the group. You get used to it." Near interrupted Mello's rant and apart from the laughter his outburst had been just as monotone as L's voice. "_**Yes, thank you Near.**_" Light winced. He could practically hear Mello's teeth grinding together. _Definite animosity between the two, although the kid seems more mature..._

A bit flustered- all this tension, and they'd just met! - Watari turned around, motioning for the three to follow, and walked back to the car.

In hindsight the seating arrangement was probably not the wisest (all three of them in the back of the limo) but they were already in motion. No turning back now.

"So, Near, have you looked over the case notes yet?"

"Yes I have, they don't seem very complete." Not sure Light liked what he was implying Light tried to explain _why_ there wasn't much information in the notes. "But doesn't that lead you to the conclusion that the kidnappers are merely extremely careful? They left no physical evidence at the scene, and the only reason we know who did it is he sent us a picture of him with L…" Light trailed off. He couldn't keep talking about L do dispassionately, he was trying to hide how much he cared, but the charade couldn't continue. "Watari… did you tell them about me and L?"

"No, are you thinking that would be the easier path?"

"I'm not sure, guess I have to now though, it's pretty rude to not explain what you're talking about to people right next to you. Mello, Near, L and I, we…um-"

"Were together." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Mello had thought that since Light and Watari excluded them, not to mention his personal experience. A certain Matt was back home missing him right now, he could only imagine how Light felt-and L for that matter. "Y-yes, how did you…" "He's gay too" this time it was Near who put sound to what they were all thinking in their heads.

_Well, I can't decide who I like more, Mello or Near. Mello may be dramatic, but Near is unfeeling to the point of apathy, I'll just have to wait and see._

_I hate you Near! Why do you always have to be the one in the spotlight? I could have told him I was gay, you didn't have to say it for me! I'll get you back, I'll beat you!_

_This is fun, but we need real clues; not just the identity of the kidnapper! Oh, L, you'd understand, I know it. I hope we get you home soon._

_

* * *

_Well? What are you thinking?? Review please. And if you have any ideas for stories (preferably not a series thing) then tell me and I'll try and write them (OR GO TO A BETTER WRITER AND TELL THEM TO DO IT)

OH OH: torture methods anyone? so many to choose from, suggestions? (for B and L, if you were confuzzled)

HALLOSCREAM!!! not going AOY, want to tho....


	4. Chapter 4

I know that tracelessly is not a real word (as far as I know) it just fit there better than any other work. The first part, the 'imagine' part, is a different…tone, I guess then the rest of the story. But I like it. Hope it doesn't bother you to be told what to do by a stranger. The last chapter took a while to post, but this one took a horrendously long time. SORRY!! I will have you know I started 4 right after posting 3, it just took a while to finish, had to get some results on the torture poll for a bit of direction and so on. Anyways, enjoy and review because I get high off your generally kind and/or helpful words. OMK!

L's face hurt.

Imagine you have a semi-deep cut running the length of your cheek. Now imagine that a demented serial killer has jammed his finger into said cut, twisted it around, removed it, and licked it.

Now you know why his face hurt.

The cut had long since stopped bleeding, and if L moved his lips or tried to smile he could feel a slight cracking when the scab was disturbed. _Good thing I don't make a habit of expressing myself with my face._

When B had first left, leaving him once again in the nearly enveloping darkness that his existence had shrunk down to L had wondered what had made him leave so early, He knew that the deranged man had been planning to do an assortment of horrendous things to him, and the interruption had to have been very important to him. When he realized he didn't have enough information to surmise what his captor was doing he gave up the useless wondering.

After that he had let his mind wander, mostly thinking of irrelevant things, but when his brain produced an image of Light…well, _that_ thought train was better derailed. Just imagining Light was painful. He did _not_ want to remember hugging him or kissing him, or _other things…_ On the other side of the spectrum: what if Light had no clue what he should be doing right now? What if he had given up? What if he was laying in a bath tub, letting his life bleed out while he sat helpless in a dark room with no way to let him know that he hadn't just not come across the right ditch yet, that he was alive and relatively well, he just needed Light to find him. He wondered if Watari suspected B. It would make sense, no one else could conduct a kidnapping so tracelessly. Maybe Watari had told Light, maybe not. And what of his successors? Were they working hard to find him this very instant?

L shook his head. This brand of thinking would _not_ do. He couldn't fill himself with false hope. It was entirely possible that until B contacted them they would have no idea who had taken him; let alone where he was….

The door hinges creaked. Then the lights flicked on. Beyond entered the room giggling in an extremely unsettling way. L couldn't tell if there was something outside his room that had made the psychopath happy, or if just thinking about torturing his once role model made him giddy.

Calming himself down B managed to say this to him: "Excuse me L, it's just that when I opened the door, I caught the slight scent of your blood, and…well….forgive me but it just smelled so good. Just like I remember. Lucky me! I have unlimited access to that delectable blood!"

L frowned, that was certainly disturbing. "Where did you go yesterday B? You left so suddenly. It must have been extremely important to leave me and my blood so fast and without hesitation."

"It's not really any of your business. Guess you just missed me. But don't worry; we have all day today to spend some quality time with each other." Grinning viciously B pulled the box cutter out of his pocket, running his finger up and down the length of steel. "I'm not going to be able to come in here every day, so you better get used to seeing me when you see me and not sticking your nose in other people's business when they don't show. It's rather irritating, and rude on your part. If I want to tell you what I was doing I will, but don't presume to ask me again, _prisoner, _or I'll have to punish you for insubordination." At the word punish B's eyes flashed dangerously, apparently very pleased with the idea of punishing L more than the usual.

There was a brief silence, L didn't know what to say, and B who knew what he wanted L to say refused to break the silence until he said it.

Damn! This was certainly taking a while, had L's IQ dropped since he had admired him? Even a dunce would have figured out what B wanted by now! _He better say something soon or I'll start cutting._

_What am I supposed to say? It's clear he's waiting for me to break the silence, but if I say the wrong thing he will just be angrier than before. I HATE THIS! I can't anger him for reasons of self preservation, but if I submit to him he'll just rub it in my face. Which one is worse?_

Still wondering what he wanted him to say, L was surprised when B said: "well?... What do you have to say for yourself?"

Deciding to risk it L replied "what _should _I have to say for myself?"

B was ridiculously close to rolling his eyes, but decided an angry outburst would be more appropriate. "I'M SORRY!" taking a breath to calm himself he continued: "You can't tell me that your IQ had really gone down that far! I was just admonishing you, what do you think is the appropriate response for a prisoner like you!?"

"Oh. I'm sorry then B, really, and my IQ hasn't dropped. Quite the opposite, you should know that. OH!"

B, deciding that L had done enough talking for the day –or week, depending on his mood tomorrow- growled and yanked his box cutter hand up, allowing the gleaming blade to rest in the hollow of L's neck. That's why L said "OH!" it was very disconcerting to have a blade brought suddenly against a very vulnerable part of his body.

"Don't move, you've done more than enough talking today. I'm starting to wonder why I allowed you so much freedom." Beyond lifted the blade from L's neck, relishing the small sigh L emitted when the blade was a safe distance from his fragile flesh. He walked over to the cabinet. Wondering if he imagined the groan he just heard L make. He smirked as he grabbed the plastic ball gag _ah, the indignity! Well get used to it L, you're mine now. _Turning around he sidled up behind the chair and slipped the gag on before L could dodge it.

Glaring at the whack job in front of him was a now gagged L. He adjusted his lips and jaw to accommodate the obtrusive object. _What happened to that rag and tape from earlier? I see. You want to humiliate me. Tough! I _will not _let this get to me, despite the fact that I look like a porn star._ This thought conjured images of Light doing the same thing B was doing, only without the pain, and L groaned inwardly. Thinking about Light reminded him of questions he was trying to keep out of his head. Not to mention the feeling that he'd never see his precious Light again. That, even without the torture was unbearable.

Beyond was still smirking, never before had he seen the great L more humbled then he was now. However, this was not enough. He was going to make L feel the pain physically that he had brought on B emotionally. It was time for payback.

L watched, fascinated, as B's smirk turned into a genuine smile. _Oh God, what is he thinking about now? _ L wanted to deceive himself into thinking this was all just an elaborate prank and that Light was going to pop out from somewhere any second now. He knew however that this was not a prank. That he was probably never going to be found; because Beyond Birthday was the one criminal that could outwit any investigator, even himself on one occasion. _The chance that I will die here is over 50 percent; perhaps I should cut my losses and strive to not die while tied to a chair…_

"I have decided to kill you L."

It was not something B said to get L to try and convince him otherwise. It was a statement of unchangeable truth. B was going to kill L; but not without some pain first. "Since I have decided to kill you there is no reason to spare you any pain." Grinning in a way that was totally B, he raised the blade to L's other cheek. "Might as well make your face symmetrical" Beyond said, slicing abruptly into the other side of L's face. L refused to make a sound. The newer cut on L's face was a mirror image of the one on the other side, if not a bit fresher. B shuffled casually back to the 'torture cabinet' and picked up a hastily labeled bottle of lemon juice.

"Brace yourself." B said, unscrewing the cap and pouring the acidic liquid onto L's bleeding cheek. Once again L made no noise, bearing the pain in a self imposed silence. A few minutes later Beyond moved to L's forearms, slicing through the tender skin with unbridled vigor. After each cut he poured a bit more of the lemon juice on the cut, making sure to drench each mar on the otherwise intact skin completely.

About half an hour later Beyond sighed. L, who had zoned out long ago, looked up; the only sounds B had been making previously were ones of sick delight. "I grow tired of this." Very suddenly B slashed through the rope binding L to the chair. Striding rather quickly to the cabinet, B placed the knife inside, grabbed a whip, and locked the doors before L could react. Rushing back over to his captive B did not even pause before slapping the cool leather against L's exposed back. A gasp escaped L's lips before he could stop it. Then the whip connected with his back again.

_Crack!_

That one had hit him in the small of his back, nearly causing him to collapse.

_Crack!_

Once again L's arms buckled under the blow. Somehow he had landed on all floors, frowning slightly; L raised his head to face his antagonist, making to stand at the same time.

_Crack!_

Bad idea. The whip had hit him in the face this time, most certainly intentionally. L very nearly cried out this time, but he bit his lip; opting to collapse under the torrent of frenzied attacks instead.

_Crack!_

L was curled up in the fetal position; face down, on the floor. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for the next _whoosh_ of the air, signaling an impending hit. It never came. "I seem to be restless today…oh well, let's move on then." Beyond hardly sounded restless, in fact it seemed to L that he had probably thought this up long ago, while still dreaming of having him here, well within his reach.

Putting down the whip, B curled his long, spidery fingers into fists. Not daring to look up, L waited to see what would happen next. It did not surprise him when he felt Beyond's hard fist connect with his side.

It was once again a frenzied attack. B did not seem to have choreographed this part of his torture. A foot connected with his ribs, and L did not miss the _crack_ that came from his body on contact. After that L found it harder to breath and decided not to pay as much attention to what B was doing.

Every now and then a particularly fierce hit caused him to gasp. L was sure that at least one of his bones had been broken by now. How long could B keep this up?

Twenty minutes later L has his answer. He was bloody and injured. At least three of his ribs had been broken, and one-which B had attacked repeatedly- was protruding from his chest. The white gleam of bone contrasted quite well with the ruby red that surrounded it. His nose felt…bent. And as for the rest of his body? Well…it wasn't pretty.

"You've bloodied up my knuckles!" B whined, sounding all too much like a child after a bully licked their ice cream. "Well I can't enjoy this if my hands hurt, that'll be all for today. Pulling L forcefully up by his tangled and matted with blood hair, B sat him back down in the chair. He was out of L's dimming sight for a few moments, but returned with fresh ropes.

_Oh no! I _won'_**t **__go back to that chair! I _won't_._

"No! Please! Please don't tie me back up to that chair, I'll do anything! I hate that chair! It's so uncomfortable." Somehow L had managed to speak through the gag. B contemplated this for a while, unconsciously weighing the rope in his hand as if he were the scales of justice, trying to decide if he should punish his victim more or not. Deciding to let L have what could be called his death request, he yanked L from the chair and pushed him to the floor.

"Hands." L reluctantly put his hands into B's. Beyond tied them tightly and when he was pleased with the knots tugged L's luckily double jointed arms back until they were behind him; using the same long piece of rope, Beyond tied L's ankles together, successfully assuring L's immobility.

Satisfied with his work, Beyond turned around and strode out the door. He reached back in from the threshold to flick off the lights and called out a soft "don't move" before shutting and locking the door, leaving L once again in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh yes! I have forgotten to do this in previous chapters, but death note and all things pertaining to it are not owned by me; if it were this would not be on _**fan **_fiction…

I have noticed that I prefer to type B, not Beyond and the same goes for L (rather than: Lawliet, the worlds best detective-or something similar, Ryuzaki, etc.) So get used to it. ENJOY!

* * *

It was not long before the lights flickered back to life. Striding gleefully through the door to L's freedom, B took a decidedly excited step into the room and closed the door behind him. L was laying on the now bloodstained floor, trying not to put too much pressure on his tender injuries. B smiled at L, who looked pretty bad, if he didn't say so himself. L, who was startled out of a restless sleep by the harsh lights, refused to look up; if B couldn't look in his eyes, he couldn't misinterpret what he imagined he saw in them.

B knelt in front of L, reaching a hand out towards L's battered chest. L flinched, which only made B happier; he didn't stop reaching though. Extending a single finger towards L's protruding rib, he wrung a slight whimper from L when he poked it.

"Does that hurt?" B wasn't very good at pretending to be concerned about L's discomfort. When L said nothing B slapped his face. Bitch slap. L's cheek had a red handprint on it, and B laughed.

"It's too bad you can't be cordial, I was going to offer you a deal, but now…"

L knew it was a trap, or a trick, but he didn't care. "What kind of deal?" L's own voice surprised him; it was so weak, hopeless.

"Well, when one is in prison, they tend to make criminal friends. One of my closet friends in prison was a man named-actually, you don't need to know his name- but he was convicted of raping several teenagers, you're a little out of his age range, but I do owe him a favor…"

L's stared up at B with wide eyes. "You're going to let him rape me?! No, please-no…I don't-"

"It doesn't matter what you want! You are nothing now! Not the best, not the greatest, you are entirely at my mercy! I have finally surpassed you and still you go on about your own desires? Who do you think you are Lawliet?"

L coughed, spitting a glob of blood onto the floor, before replying. "Please don't call me that, B." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Why shouldn't I? You don't deserve to be called L. You aren't that person anymore."

L's voice was hoarse-though a trifle louder- and it reflected how tired he really was. "What do you mean 'I'm not that person anymore?' I haven't changed"

"Not from where I'm standing. You, the greatest detective in the world, are cowering on the floor before me. I doubt that your pride would've let you do that before, but now that you've changed, I don't think you have much claim to pride."

B could barely hear L, but managed to catch: "I'm not cowering". To prove his point B curled is slender fingers into a fist and brought it down swiftly; pausing just above L's face. The demonstration had its desired effect; L had flinched away from the harmless, fake blow. "Still sure about that?" Begrudgingly, L shook his head 'no'.

"Anyways, I owe this guy a favor, he helped out at the park you know," L raised his head little at this, interested in the man who had helped B-and without compensation beforehand, even though he was a convicted felon- capture him. "Since I'm such a good friend I offered him 3 hours alone with you, and he gladly accepted. But now that I've decided to kill you myself…"

L had never sounded timid… until now. B was much more unpredictable then he had been before, and just the thought of being alone with a rapist for three hours drained all the blood from L's face. _If he's really going to let that happen…it can't happen, I won't let it, I'll make a break for it if I have to-_

"Are you even listening to me?! I was just about to offer you the deal, and you're staring off into space! Lawliet, you are infuriating at the best of times! Maybe I _should _let my buddy rape you… hey, are you a virgin Lawliet?" L blushed, what the hell kind of question was that? And more importantly, which answer wouldn't get him raped?

L went over the scenarios in his head. He _was_ a virgin in he sense B was referring to, he had never been penetrated; Light had always been the submissive one. So was it lying if he said yes? But surely he was not as innocent as the stereotypical virgin. _No matter, I'll answer the question B asked-or the way he believes he asked-not that he needs to know. _L sighed quietly and murmured a very quiet "yes" before returning his gaze to the floor. He could hear B chuckling.

"Do you want to stay that way?"

L's face was even redder now. Privacy was something very dear to him, and what B was saying was as bad as asking if he wanted his muffin buttered. L fervently nodded his head in the affirmative. "You know that's not an option don't you? You _will_ be taken before I kill you. It's just a matter of who takes you." L was baffled for half a second, then realized that B was referring to himself as the alternative.

"Do you mean I have a choice?" L's voice, still hoarse, was noticeably nervous.

"Yes. Me or him, take your pick."

There was a long, one-sidedly uncomfortable silence.

"What is your friend like? Can you describe what he looks like?"

"Of course. That would influence your decision, wouldn't it? He's tall, about 6'2", and very muscular. Haven't seen his dick but I'm pretty sure it's big. Black hair, green eyes. He's very dominant, and likes it when his victims scream in pain. You could sum up his personality in bed with one word: cruel."

"And you'd probably be the same way," B smirked knowingly when L said that. "So it just depends on whether or not I want to be raped by someone I know."

L did not like the so very nearly tangible idea of him being raped- no matter who did it- but if he had to choose, he wouldn't get naked in front of a stranger. "If I said I'd prefer you, would I be correct in assuming that is your half of the deal?" B nodded yes. "Then what is my half?"

Smiling unnervingly at his worried captive, B leaned towards L. "Are you saying you pick me? If you did, I'd want you to cooperate with me; I have a mission and could use your help." B saw L get ready to ask a question and interrupted him. "That's all I'll say about that for now-but don't worry, it won't hurt at all."

A single question was running through his head, and L needed to find out before B got bored and left. "B, when?"

"When what?"

L gave him an embarrassed but meaningful glance.

"Oh. Why? Have you decided who you want?"

"I _think_ so; I just need to know when."

"If you decided to help me, right now-don't look like that, that's just the earliest time-if you prefer my friend it may take a few days."

_I can't believe I'm sitting here calmly discussing my own impending rape! Oh, well. Guess I should get it over with. Maybe if I pretend I'm somewhere else I won't notice as much… no, that's rubbish, I'm just making it worse by over thinking it. It can't be that bad, Light actually seems to like it._

Taking a deep breath, L managed to choke out his answer. "Ok, I'll help."

"Fantastic!" B leaned towards L's face, cupping his chin in his hand. L blushed furiously and tried to pull away, which only made B tighten his grip. B gazed into L's frightened eyes. "Why are you always blushing, do you have a crush on me or something?" L shook his head, "I thought you said not right now…"

"Did I?" In truth B didn't care, because he was extremely curious. L's reactions so far had been nothing less than hilarious. "Well I take it back; I want to taste you again." L pointed his head determinedly towards the ground, still blushing. Softly, he said "please, please not right now, this is sick…and embarrassing."

"But, Lawliet, you look so cute when you're embarrassed! It's kinda making me horny."

B once again moved forward, this time actually pressing his pale lips to L's split ones. After the initial shock wore off L realized what this could lead to and squirmed, trying to break the kiss. In response, B bit L's bottom lip; forced his mouth open and placed his tongue inside. L reeled backward, which only made B land with an oomph on his battered body. But B was not distracted; he continued his invasion, moving one of his hands to the hem of L's shirt.

When L felt B's cold fingers slide under his thin shirt he renewed his attempts to get away from a horny B. "Please stop! You're hurting me!" L hadn't really expected that to work, he was just desperate- and it really did hurt- so he was surprised when B stopped and pulled himself up so that he was straddling L.

"I'm sorry Lawliet, I got ahead of myself, and I kinda need to cut the ropes off first…"

B pulled the box cutter from his pocket and in one graceful movement cut the ropes he had used to bind L earlier.

"Now we need to loose some clothing…"

He unbuttoned his own shirt rather quickly, and threw it off before L could try and stop him. B had slightly more difficulty with L's shirt, and while attempting to remove it without ripping it he heard L say "What the hell? Please B, my ribs, you can't do this now…"

B gave up trying to save the shirt for later use, and started to use the box cutter. He felt L freeze and fall quiet beneath him. "Calm down, I'm just taking off the shirt, and your ribs will be fine, I'm not tit fucking you." L's face reddened again. _How can he say stuff like that with a straight face?_ B finished cutting L shirt off and gently pulled it out from under him. "See, it's fine, I'll try not to aggravate you ribs so much…"

L, for the first time in a long time, was close to tears. He didn't want to get raped in the first place, and he was still worried about his protruding rib-what if B leaned on it? And on top of all that he couldn't get B to stop and listen to his pleas, he just kept on, ignoring everything that L was trying to tell him. _My innocence, my dignity, why won't he listen? I can't do this right now._

B looked up at L's face again and was surprised to see he was crying. In all of his twisted fantasies he had always imagined L trying to remain stoic, not letting his enemy see him break down. He hadn't expected this. Did L even realize he was crying? B stopped tugging at his pants and peered closely at him.

L looked terrified- _good-_ and really embarrassed-_why, he should be over that by now, he's been blushing since I asked him if he was a virgin. Could he be self conscious? Let's find out…_

B stopped trying to pull his own pants down and reached down to unbutton L's. A hand grabbed at his arm weakly, just enough pressure to get his attention, not really enough to hold him back. B sighed. "What Lawliet? I already told you, I won't touch your ribs." L shook his head, "that's not it, I 'm not ready for this right now, can't you wait until at least tomorrow? Maybe then I'll be more prepared-"

"Prepared for what!? I don't need _you_ to be prepared for anything, all you have to do is lay there."

In a very small voice L murmured "prepared to be raped"

B's eyes softened infinitesimally "you don't need that much preparation," his eyes hardened again "I, however, do. Open your mouth."

"Why do I need to…oh." L certainly didn't want to do _that_, which was just adding insult to injury. "Please don't make me do that B, that's _so _gross."

"I'm not going to listen to that. You have to remember that I am _raping _you. I'm not your boyfriend- you have no say so in what I do to you right now, so stop begging." B went back to taking off L's pants. He got off of L momentarily to pull the pants to his ankles, where B left them. B's eyes widened when he saw L's strawberry print boxers. "I'm not even going to ask about these boxers." Before he sat back down on L, B removed his own pants, revealing his tented erection. His own boxers were a plain red, and did little to hide his considerable length.

L started to cry again. In between sobs he continued to object "no…please, can't this wait until tomorrow? B? B, you're scaring me. Stop B, stop! Please?"

B was getting tired of L's whining. He slapped his face again, which immediately made him fall silent. "Open your mouth" B said, pulling his boxers down and stepping out of them. L winced but obeyed. "I don't even have to tell you what happened if you bite me. Now, pretend I'm Light, pleasure me." B knelt, his knees resting under L's arms. He pulled L's hair, effectively pulling L up with it.

L's mouth was now inches away from B's member. B glanced down at L's alluring half open mouth, groaned, and pushed himself between L's abused lips. Shock was L's initial reaction, then disgust. B was pushing himself in and out now, and each time he pushed back in he made L gag. L had done this to Light before, but refused to do the same things to B. He did however, refrain from biting him. B attributed it to fear, but L's real reason was B's taste; it was disgusting, and L didn't want to taste it more than he already was.

B was getting bored. Sure it was mildly pleasant, and the symbolism of having his former idol blowing him was very attractive; but L wasn't doing anything. B renewed his hold on L's hair before using this as leverage to force himself deeper into his mouth and down his throat. He could hear L's pained protests, and that alone nearly pushed him over the edge. He drew back and repeated his actions, this time the reaction was louder-hadn't once been enough- and B moaned a bit. He drew back again. This time when he pushed into L's mouth, he awkwardly pinched his scalp. An outraged whimper was the result, and this time it did send him over the edge. He remained in L's mouth, murmuring a harsh "swallow it." before giving himself over to the white hot sensation of pleasure.

B collapsed on top of L, belatedly realizing that this was breaking his promise not to aggravate L's wounded rib. He heard L cry out and go limp. B looked at him, L had blacked out _obviously the emotional and physical trauma was too much for him, Ha ha! _ Then he sighed, it was no fun to bang him while he was out cold….maybe tomorrow then. He got up and redressed himself, not bothering to do the same for L before walking back over to the cabinet. He pulled out a first aid kit with a sigh, and went over to bandage L's worst injury, the rib. He pushed it back under the broken skin, dabbing antiseptic on sparingly, and applied the bandage. _This is going to complicate things a bit; I hope he's a quick healer. _

Heaving an even greater sigh, he knelt beside L, stroked the cut on his left cheek almost lovingly, and picked him up. It wasn't hard to do, he hadn't fed L since he'd kidnapped him and before that he knew L had been underweight. He plopped him back down in the chair and, opting for chains rather than ropes; bound him to the chair with no hope of escape.

Then he left the room, flicking the lights off on his way out, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Well, that took longer than I thought it would. Apparently I am good at keeping myself away from the computer. Oh well, I hope it was worth the wait (let me know if it was in a review *hint hint*) Hesitant to rape L, lack of confidence in ability to write rape scenes being the main cause. And now because I am repentant of my sin of making you all wait so long, I shall give you a preview of the next chapter:

"He did what!?" Light shouted at the gothic W in front of him. "Since when does he decide who can be in task force headquarters? And why didn't he consult me first? Plane tickets to Japan from England is rather frivolous don't you think?"

"I apologize if this upsets you Light, but he believed the pain that missing his boyfriend was causing him was interfering with his deductive ability. If you oppose so greatly I shall send him home."

"No, no, that's fine. Send him up; I want to know what's so great about this guy anyways."

Announcer from the power-puff girls: Who is this mysterious boyfriend? Will Light come to like him? Stay tuned and all will be revealed!


End file.
